Your smile
by blacksoulz
Summary: A one-shot where Fushimi's day starts out really bad and then bumping into Misaki which then caused a string of events to occur. Written in Fushimi's POV. Warning: BL involved but no smut. A short SaruMi story


This is my first fanfic. Hope you all like it! Reviews are welcome too!

* * *

"Argrrh!"

Things were not going well for me today. To start the list, Lieutenant Awashima just had to rub it in my face

that my laid-back attitude at Scepter 4 is going to earn me some overtime.

Great.

I bet she finally said that to me was due to the fact that Munakata decided to take 3 days of leave out of the blue and the office work is stacking up like crazy.

"Probably to have a secret rendevous with his Mikoto for three whole days", I thought irritatingly with a slight roll of my eyes.

Okay.

Maybe my attitude is part of the reason too.

Not that I really care.

Can this day get any worse?

I plodded to the nearby convenience store to get everyone at Scepter 4 their bento lunch.

The moment the automatic doors slid open, a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey shopkeeper-san! Didya just say I'm too young to buy alcohol and cigarettes? Huh? HUHH?"

Ah ha.

My day just got better.

"Ne, Mi-sa-ki~~?"

I know he hates it when I call him by his first name.

But his reaction is different every time-which makes it interesting to watch him.

Misaki spun around the moment he heard me.

"Saru? Whatcha doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your SCEPTER 4 OFFICE? Huh?"

His face wore an expression of disgust.

I blinked at his question and simply grinned.

"Is there something FUNNY about my question? Don't just stand there and GRIN! It's FREAKKY!"

Hmm? Looks like my Misaki got a little mad.

"I was laughing at the shop keeper you see. If you don't let go of his collar, he can't breathe."

"Ehh?"

His glare turned away from me to see the shopkeeper's condition.

True enough; the shopkeeper's face is slowly turning pale due to the lack of oxygen.

Realising that he had went to far in threatening the shopkeeper, Misaki released his grip on his collar.

"Sorry dude! I just got kinda pissed when you said I'm underage..."

The apologies continued.

After awhile, I got bored listening to the conversation between the two of them.

Why must Misaki give his attention to a nameless shopkeeper?

All he has to do is look at me.

"Misaki~?"

"WHAT?! And I thought I told you to STOP CALLING M-"

"Why are you buying cigarettes and alcohol Misaki? It's unhealthy."

I cut off Misaki as I have heard that many times before.

"Hah? Eh...Oh."

He was obviously stunned at my 'caring' question.

"Kusanagi-san wanted to try making a new cocktail so he asked me to buy alcohol. And as for the cigarettes..."

Before he finished his sentence, he turned bright red.

"I thought that if I got some for Mikoto-san he would be really happy."

"Hmm. I see."

Why does Misaki always smile at the mere mention or thought of Mikoto-san's name?

And why...does he always look unhappy when he hears my name?

Why can't he just smile for me?

Just once?

Somewhere inside my head, a voice rang,

"That's bacause he dosen't care about your existance."

Something snapped inside me when I thought of that.

I graspped Misaki's hand and yanked him out of the convenience store forcefully.

Scepter 4's bento lunches will have to wait.

Since he won't smile for me, I will make him feel something, anything, for me.

So that I know I exist somewhere in Misaki's world.

"Saru you monkey! Let go of my hand NOW! Just where do you think you're bringing me to?"

I remained silent and I flung him into an alleyway.

THUD!

A loud thud resounded when Misaki collided with the concrete floor.

"That HURT! YOU BASTARD! What are yo-"

The rest of his sentence was silenced as I placed my lips on him.

"Mmmmph?!"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock when I did that.

Success.

The caress of his lips were softer than what I had imagined.

"Don't, Saru-mmphh.." His voice was muffled as I bent in to kiss him again.

I want to feel more of Misaki.

I slowly licked Misaki's soft lips and tried to force my tongue in further.

Instinctively, Misaki clenched his teeth tightly to prevent my tongue's sudden intrusion.

Hmm, what next?

I slipped my left hand underneath his shirt as he tried to push away. While slowly moving my hand upwards, my fingertips brushed against Misaki's bare skin.

"Haah.." A slight groan escaped from Misaki's mouth as I did that.

Sensing a weakness, I quickly forced my tongue inside Misaki's mouth as my hand continued travelling upwards in a slow manner.

My tongue found Misaki's tongue and they pressed against each other.

While teasing the tip of his tongue, my fingers trailed over his nipple traced the shape of his rock-hard nipple teasingly which made him gasp

"Nnn, sto-stop it, haah."

He started hunching a little as his face flushed beet red. Even though I just started kissing Misaki, he is already feeling this much.

How cute.

My hand stopped teasing his nipples as I withdrew my tongue from his.

"W-what are you doing Saru? Why did you stop suddenly?" Misaki stuttered while averting his eyes away from mine.

"Didn't you ask me to stop, Misaki~? Do you want more now?"

"I d-don't want it!" His face grew even redder when he heard my question.

"Why can't you be more honest, hmm? I will make you admit that you want it."

I bent down and caressed his blushing face gently,

"...?" Confused by my sudden gentleness, Misaki made a fleeting glance at me.

Finally, I got his attention.

Deciding that making Misaki more sensitive was the best option, I leaned forward, pinning him against the wall.

"What are you trying to do?" Misaki tried to break free but could not as his mind was in a daze due to his heightened sensitivity.

"Just making you more honest." I said smugly as traced the folds of his ear with my tongue.

"Nn!" Misaki's eyes clamped shut as he felt a tingling sensation at his ear.

Looks like Misaki's ears are sensitive.

While biting at his earlobe, my right hand started stroking his nape.

"M-more..." Misaki stuttered as the pleasure from being stimulated was too much for him.

"You're being honest now. That's better." Satisfied with his response, I licked his ear one last time and straightened my back.

Misaki was taking shallow breaths and looked at me with unfocused eyes as if he was longing for more.

The mere sight of him in that state made me want to do more.

"Sa-Saru, kiss me." Misaki panted breathlessly while looking into my eyes.

Hmm? That's rare. Why is he so willing all of a sudden?

Aahhh. Who cares about the details?

Since Misaki asked,

I shall obey.

I licked my lips and sneered at my dazed Misaki,

"Open your mouth."

Obeying my command, he trembled slightly as he opened his mouth to allow my entry.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards mine and our lips clashed.

This time, Misaki was responding more eagerly and soon, the both of us were batting our tongues against each others' in a forceful manner.

"Hnn…"

It was weird, but felt somewhat good for me to kiss anyone this deeply.

Both of us were feeling pleasure just from this passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, I saw tears trickling down Misaki's face.

He was sobbing quietly and wore a face mixed with hurt and pleasure.

Upon seeing this, I pushed myself away from him in order to prevent myself from doing anthing else to him.

Misaki isn't someone who cries easily. My mind was in a mess since this is the first time I've seen him crying.

To cover up my confusion, I asked him coolly,

"What's with the sudden tears? Didn't you want to do this?"

"Sob...Saru you bastard!"

Hearing his answer, I narrowed my eyes as I felt a rising anger surge within me.

Why doesn't Misaki understand my feelings?

Only he can receive so much attention from me.

Only he can make me kiss so passionately.

Only he can make me waver.

I love him so much but yet I don't have a place in his world.

How can I enter his world?

Because only then can I see your smile.

"What? Going to say 'I hate you' again, Misaki~?"

I know that you will never smile for me.

"Back off, Saru!"

I know you will never forgive my betrayal.

"Nope I won't because I want you to hate me more."

It's alright for you to keep hating me.

Because only then will I have your attention.

"Sob...Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why can't we go back to the time when we were partners, Saru?"

My heart feels as if it's being clenched by a fist when I heard Misaki's words.

Why bring up the past?

It will do us no good because all you ever saw in the past was Mikoto and HOMRA.

It was never me.

"Misaki...I'm sorry but that's impossible." My hand reached out to stroke his hair gently.

"I don't understand, Saru! Come back to HOMRA!"

"I don't want to get caught up in my stupid emotions again..." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back just to see you smile your ass off stupidly at Mikoto."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is...sigh."

"I just want you to smile for me, Misaki."

I cringed at my own statement when I thought how illogical it sounded.

How embar-

"Geez! You shoulda told me, Saru!" Misaki gave me a light punch on my chest with a huge grin on his face.

Misaki is smiling.

At me.

"I thought it was beacuse you HATED homra and that's why you betrayed us. But that's not your real reason right?"

"Uh...yea."

"I don't care what your real reason is but, somehow, I feel like shouldn't hate you THAT much...?"

I hugged Misaki just as he finished his sentence.

"Ne, next time when I return to homra..."

"Hmm?" Misaki replied while patting my back.

"...Can you smile for me again?"

"Of course! But only if you quit Scepter 4 okay?"

"Heh...Okay."

* * *

Note: I know in Japan Misaki can't buy beer nor cigarettes cause he's only 19...but in my country the legal age is 18:P Sorry if it's confusing.

Anyways, thanks for reading this! Comments, reviews, anything would be greatly appreciated:D


End file.
